An August Eclipse
by GalaxieGurl
Summary: Brennan plans a surprise trip for Booth to view the 2017 solar eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

An August Eclipse

 **A/N: With the momentous solar eclipse approaching, this story popped into my head this morning. I'm playing with cannon a bit in that Max isn't dead yet. In my opinion, his love of astronomy demands he be present for this historic celestial event.**

Chapter 1 Preparations

In the course of her partnership, friendship, relationship, and subsequent marriage to Booth, Temperance Brennan had realized an endearing fact about her mate. He loved photography. He didn't claim to be an expert by any means, and didn't have nearly as much time to pursue this desired hobby as he would have liked. The demands of their intense crime-busting careers and the pleasant yoke of family life took precedence over any leisure pursuits he enjoyed.

But Seeley Booth did love taking pictures. He had inherited a Brownie camera from his Gram, an exquisitely simple little box camera she had enjoyed as a girl. She had taught him the rudiments of snapping pictures after Jared and he had come to live with their grandparents. Booth was not given to indulging himself, but during his time in the military, he had purchased a few well-priced cameras at commissaries when he had the chance and spare funds.

Their mantel and bookshelves were filled with his framed efforts; photos of herself and their children Christine and Hank, his grandparents, a few camping trips, and a few of their friends. Gram had taught Booth her secret; a knack for catching people unawares and clicking the shutter before they could protest. The results were many enchanting pictures, filling several small albums she'd made when he was a boy.

Brennan had mused more than once that perhaps Grams' photo-snapping lessons were the start of Booth's legendary patience. The man could frame a sniper shot and wait for just the right moment to pull the trigger. Framing a picture and determining when to take it required very similar focus and skill.

Brennan belonged to many scientific organizations including the Astronomical League. She and Max had spent many nights star-gazing in their backyard and her parents had seriously considered giving her a junior membership for her tenth birthday, but they decided it might reveal their whereabouts to the murderous McVicar thugs. Instead they had had bought her a backyard telescope.

One of the first conversations she'd ever shared with Jack Hodgins during a rare coffee break at the lab had revealed their shared love of astronomy. Both had been introduced to the sky's wonders by their fathers. With his family's wealth and connections, Hodgins had been able to visit several observatories as a child and inherited several expensive telescopes. The fact that she and Jack both enjoyed constellations had smoothed many disagreements with the exasperated scientist in their early days of working together. Brennan found that diverting Hodgin's attention with a celestial fact diffused his ire at Zack's frequently obtuse comments.

When the August 21st solar eclipse was first announced, Brennan had conceived a plan to surprise and delight her husband. She made arrangements a year in advance for their family to view the singular event in Casper, Wyoming. Her first task was finding a hotel, and based upon the Astronomical League president's advice, she reserved two rooms at the Best Western Plus Casper Inn & Suites, one for Hodgins and one for them. Then she contacted friends from graduate school, publishing, and universities asking them to share any photographs they might capture of the historic eclipse. Brennan hoped to compile a book of eclipse pictures as a Christmas gift for Booth. Given their huge profits from her popular Kathy Reichs books, her publisher was more than happy to produce a private volume for her.

Her cousin Harland Parish was taking his girls to Great Smoky Mountain National Park, and her roommate from Northwestern would be viewing the eclipse from Carbondale Illinois. She and Booth had friends all across the eclipse's path from trips they'd taken to assist with crime cases over the years. Each was delighted to contribute to her surprise for the likeable FBI agent. He'd always helped anyone he could and they were glad to repay their various debts in this small way.

Since Hodgins had use of the Cantilever jet, there was no need to make travel plans. This was a blessing since Booth was the world's worst about snooping for surprises. Finding a place to conceal his Christmas gifts proved more difficult each year, and Brennan was glad she didn't have to hide their plane tickets and travel itinerary. Both Cam and the FBI Director were well aware of Booth's investigative proclivities, and were happy to facilitate this surprise. They arranged an assignment in Casper on the pretense of a training seminar Booth and Brennan needed to present for the Western Division.

At first Brennan had considered taking Christine along, but she ultimately decided that this was a weekend for just Booth and her to share. As unpredictably as kids could move, she absolutely refused to take any risk of her children permanently damaging their eyes with an inadvertent glance at the sun. There would be another total solar eclipse across Texas on April 8, 2024 for them to enjoy.

Caroline Julian readily agreed to stay with their daughter and Hank. She loved the little Booths and was glad to spoil them for a few days. Quite able to care for themselves over the short August weekend, her foster sons were busy with high school sports and summer jobs. Lacking a younger brother of their own, the two lanky teenagers doted on little Hank Booth. Any time the Lab team and FBI employees got together for a barbeque, the two took turns carefully 'tossing' Hank into the air, relishing his screams of delight.

Max was quietly overjoyed at being included in this trip, and planned to meet them at the airport for the flight in Hodgins' jet. He had enjoyed teaching Tempe the constellations and knew that Booth's father had also pointed out the stars to his young son. The older man was glad this trip would bring pleasant new memories for the man who'd protected his daughter so well.

Brennan sat in her office two week before the eclipse, reviewing her checklist, and decided she'd planned everything well. Now all that remained was awaiting the day of their Wyoming trip and finishing her part of the 'seminar' Booth was anticipating in Casper.

 **A/N 2: I just found the latest post-series summer fanfiction challenge involving an undercover role for Booth and Brennan in a crime investigation. I don't feel I do these well, so I may be skipping this portion of the challenge, unless some inspiration comes to roost in my brain.**


	2. Chapter 2

Eclipse Friday

The Friday afternoon flight from DC to Casper was quiet, relaxing, and luxurious. Booth was caught completely off guard by his wife's clever planning and Hodgins' generous transportation arrangements. When his fortune had been stolen through Pelant's devious computer hacking, Jack and Angela had decided that living on their salaries wasn't a bad call, and adjusted readily to the lifestyle change. Once her skillful sleuthing had recovered his millions, Hodgins had chosen to donate the tainted money to various charities anonymously. He continued some of the Cantilever's funding to the Jeffersonian and still held his board chairmanship to guide the company and foundation overall, leaving the day to day operations to its excellent staff. While he rarely exercised the privilege, his access to the Cantilever jet was still in place whenever he chose to request it. He had to admit it was an indulgent pleasure he truly enjoyed. And he could tell his friend was as well. Booth's lanky frame fit well in the wide leather seat, and he stretched like a cat, relishing its soft cushioning and amply tall headrest.

Brennan thought back over their last few busy days. For the first time, little Hank was eager to spend time with his Granpa Max, and her father had promised a cookie baking session with his grandkids. Christine's teacher had called requesting her presence on the playground during the eclipse viewing the school had carefully planned. Disappointed that her most scientific parent was not available, Mrs. Johnson patiently answered Brennan's questions about what precautions would be taken to safeguard the children's sight. The students would be directed to file outdoors with their heads down, looking at the feet of their classmate and prevented from gazing skyward until directed by the platoon of parents and teachers. The adult-child ratio would be smaller than any field trip they'd taken. The PE teacher Mr. Henderson would stand on his coaching observation platform scanning for any errant eyes, with a bull horn in hand to scold the offenders. Each pair of solar viewing glasses had a paper plate taped around its top, so the kids couldn't loosen the goggles' fit, and their eyes would be completely shielded from any damaging rays. Brennan apologized that she couldn't assist, and complimented Mrs. Johnson's conscientious preparations to insure student safety. She felt comfortable giving permission for her daughter to observe the eclipse despite her absence.

Their packing for the short trip had been quickly completed. They planned to tour the Fort Caspar Museum and Historic Site on their way from the airport to the Casper Hampton Inn. She and Angela had waffled on whether to stay at the Best Western instead, but the Hampton's thoughtful provision of commemorative t-shirts for the eclipse tipped the scales. Upon learning that his wife's favorite author was coming to town, the Hampton manager offered to send home small sized t-shirts for Hank and Christine, as well as the Hodgins' son. The black shirt's design featured a solar corona-framed heart with the date and city of each Inn and was included in each guest's room rate for the event. Brennan was impressed by the hotel's reasonable charges. She knew as the eclipse date approached, the room cost would rise, but the Hampton's prices were nonetheless very fair by comparison to other chains.

Booth enjoyed seeing the fort. He and Hodgins pantomimed a gun battle with finger pistols, clowning like the overgrown boys they were. A sandwich-soup-salad buffet at the Hampton Inn satisfied their hunger. Brennan's asparagus bisque soup was especially tasty and the nutty texture of the oat grain whole wheat bread delighted Angela. Booth proclaimed their roast beef superb, and Hodgins had three helpings of Caesar salad.

Their rooms were spacious, well-appointed and quiet, with sleep-inducing beds and a handy kitchenette. The widescreen TV caught Booth's eye and he quickly found a hockey game to watch from the inviting recliner while Brennan took a brief nap. When she awoke, he was sound asleep despite the exciting game in progress. The two couples enjoyed a swim, tried out the sauna, then slipped into the hot tub. After five minutes, Booth was back in the pool.

"That tub would cook a lobster, Bones!"


	3. Chapter 3

Eclipse Saturday

The two couples had a late breakfast from the Hampton's delicious buffet, with made to order omlettes. They spent the day walking around Casper, touring several museums, shopping to find souvenirs for their children, and enjoying the town's buzzing atmosphere of excited anticipation. They found prisms, unusual rock specimens, and books for Michael and Christine, as well as a tiny pair of western boots for Hank. Returning to the hotel before dinner, Brennan and Angela whispered and giggled like schoolgirls. Hodgins smiled indulgently and shrugged at Booth.

Brennan had a special surprise planned for Booth. After dinner she smiled at Angela, nodded to Hodgins, and said "We'll see you in the morning." They grinned back knowingly. Booth gave the trio a puzzled look. His wife took his hand and led him from the attractive dining room back up to their room. Taking the stairs, she paused and pulled him into her arms with a sound kiss. "We're taking a little outing tonight," she whispered. Reaching their room, she strode to the closet, extracted two duffle bags, placed them by the bed, then opened their suitcase and pulled out some clothes. Unbuttoning her shirt, she beckoned Booth to do the same. Once they were changed into boots, jeans, shirts, and jackets, she picked up the hotel key and headed for the door, smiling as she did. Mystified, Booth nevertheless quickly followed suit. Once they'd locked the room and headed down the hall, she explained.

"The sun rising here is amazing. I've arranged a spot for us to watch tomorrow morning."

When they reached the hotel lobby, her phone chimed. She glanced at the text and walked outside. A jeep sat at the curb, with a young man at the wheel.

"Hey, Dr. Brennan, it's been awhile. Mom and Dad can't wait to see you. Agent Booth, I'm Todd Farnin."

He extended his hand, and shook Booth's firmly. "My parents have known Aunt Tempe since grad school. Dad runs the Anthropology Department at Laramie."

Brennan loaded their duffles and hopped into the Jeep. Once Booth was belted in beside her, she told him. "Scott and Sarah are trustees of the National Historic Trails Interpretive Center and have a no-trace camping permit." As the Jeep sped along, she told him about summer digs with the couple years ago. Before long they took a gravel turnoff and ascended a hill beyond the museum. Four miles further up, Todd brought the Jeep to a stop. Two large tents were pitched a distance apart from each other across a crest in the hill, with a second Jeep nearby. A tall lanky man and petite woman were seated out front in Coleman camping chairs. The pair rose to greet Brennan and Booth, hugging her and shaking his hand.

"Took you long enough! You must've eaten everything the Hampton Inn had available, Tempe!"

"Hey Booth, how do you like our state so far?"

Some people you just feel you've known forever, Booth thought. Like Todd, Scott and Sarah. Their son soon bid his parents goodnight and drove away, promising to return in the morning to help load up their gear. As the sun set, the two couples talked as they roasted marshmallows over a camp stove and consumed numerous some mores. Colorful streaks across the sky slowly disappeared into the twilight. Laramie's small anthropology department had some notable finds to its credit, and the Farnins were both on its faculty. They bid Booth and Brennan goodnight and disappeared into their tent.

Brennan sat down on the double-wide cot and pulled off her boots. Shucking her clothes, she slid into the memory foam cushioned sleeping bag and eyed Booth hungrily as he took off his jeans.

"C'mere, Cowboy," she purred. In the darkness, they experimented again with those laws of physics they'd broken many times.

Early the next morning, Booth felt a slender hand on his shoulder. The tent's interior was a misty gray as he opened his eyes.

"Hurry up! You've got to see the sunrise from its very start to get the full effect," Brennan urged him. She slipped out of the tent, filled a camping coffee percolator with water from a large water canister on the Jeep, measured out fragrant scoops of coffee, and lit the camp stove. Soon the burbling water had perked into a dark inviting color. She filled two enamel mugs, handed one to Booth as he exited the tent, and poured the remaining coffee into a thermos, then hoisted a back pack over her shoulder. They hiked further up the hill behind the tents. Soon she pulled out a blanket, spread it on the spiky grass, and patted the spot beside her. Nestled together, they watched and waited. Very soon their flashlights were no longer necessary. The horizon lightened slightly with faint pink, orange, and coral colors, which deepened and spread as the minutes ticked by. The underside of high clouds were edged with golds and yellows, which darkened and lapped at the remaining purples and blues of night. As Booth watched, it seemed that someone was raising an ethereal curtain ever so slowly toward the moon, which gradually faded from sight. Light and color followed in silent drama. He'd never seen such an expanse. Afghanistan and Iraq had offered spectacular sunrises and sunsets, but nothing like this. He wondered if his reaction was intensified because this was _home_. He tightened his arms around his wife, hugging her close.

"Thanks, Bones. This was amazing. Never seen anything quite like it," he whispered.

"I know. Right?" she replied softly. "At times like this, I can almost understand why you believe there's a god." They sat together watching. "There is no sunrise quite like near the Rockies. Everyone should see this at least once in their lifetime, don't you think?"

"For sure," Booth agreed.

Once the sun had risen, Brennan got to her feet, gathered up the blanket, refolded and stuffed it back into her pack, and accepted Booth's hand. Retracing their steps to the campsite, they found the Farnins busy cooking breakfast. The aroma of bacon made Booth's stomach rumble. Sarah wrapped a steaming pancake from the griddle in a gingham napkin and handed it to Brennan. She took a careful bite, closed her eyes, and savored the light buttermilk goodness.

"Ah, that's your Grandma Sharon's flapjack recipe! Every bit as fluffy and sumptuous as I remember!"

"Yup, sure is! Even Mom couldn't improve on her formula. Never stopped tryin' though!"

Once breakfast was done, the two couples drained their coffee, let the cook stove cool while they collapsed and packed the tents, then stowed their chairs, folding aluminum table, and cooking gear in the Jeep. As they finished, Todd pulled up.

"Hey, Aunt Tempe, didja sleep well?" he asked. "Your carriage awaits!"

Brennan grinned at him, "Like a log, Todd!"

Bidding the Farnins goodbye with exchanged promises to return, and visit DC, Booth and Brennan climbed into Todd's Jeep, and headed back to the hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

Eclipse Sunday

Brennan had discussed with the Farnins which might be the best site for viewing the eclipse; Mike Sedar Park, Nicolaysen Art Museum, or the new David Street Station festival site. They suggested the museum's roof as a place for her picture taking. Once she and Booth had returned from their campout, they took the pleasant 15-minute walk through town to the museum and showed the security guard their Jeffersonian ID cards, which gained them admittance to the institution's private areas. They climbed to the roof to peer through a telescope set up there by the University of Wyoming, and Brennan found a perfect spot to set up her camera tripod. The weatherproof equipment would withstand any overnight dew and no rainfall was predicted for the area. She snapped the camera into place, and painstakingly adjusted its specially filtered lens to achieve the sharpest focus. Its indirect viewing screen allowed her to safely insure the best photographic results. They expected to return to the museum roof on eclipse day, but just in case of traffic snarls, Brennan wanted everything prepared and ready to go well ahead of time.

Having 'taken care of business' she and Booth descended the stairs and wandered through the museum' galleries, admiring its western-themed art, regional history displays and locally-discovered artifacts of Native American tribal inhabitants before soldiers and settlers arrived.

The eclipse in Casper would begin shortly after 10 am Monday morning, so the DC visitors planned a leisurely Sunday and an early bedtime that night. Booth walked over for 7 am services at St. Anthony of Padua Church. The first Mass celebrated in the area had been offered by Father Pierre De Smet near Fort Bonneville beside Horse Creek on July 5, 1840. But Casper wouldn't have a Catholic church building until 1898, services having been conducted at the Town Hall in the local Episcopal church. Religious rivalry had no place in a community this small, and its buildings served multiple purposes, both secular and spiritual.

Loving history as he did, Booth read a small brochure he found in the vestibule. The Jesuit missionary priest had traveled 180,000 miles, helping geographer Joseph Nicollet map the areas he passed through; producing the first detailed map of the upper Missouri River valley. Spending more than 30 years among the Indians, endeavoring to protect them from whiskey trade brutality, De Smet befriended Chief Sitting Bull and later convinced the Sioux leader to negotiate a treaty at Fort Laramie. Booth reflected sadly that the priest would be horrified at the US government's poor adherence to this treaty or any others.

Returning to the Hampton Inn, the agent quietly unlocked the door to their room and tiptoed toward the king-size bed, shucking his loafers, shirt, and slacks along the way. He slipped between the high-count Egyptian cotton sheets and kissed his wife awake. She rolled over with a welcoming smile that led to other things. Once they'd both showered, they headed for the breakfast buffet and ordered omlettes. Angela and Hodgins came in a few moments later, followed by Max.

"Good morning, Sweetie, Booth. God, I'm starving! Jack wanted to set up some more experiments at the Museum. We headed over there with Todd this morning at dark-thirty to beat the traffic. We got it done, but it's already very congested out there. It took us longer to drive back than walking would have."

Hodgins rolled up to their table, juggling a lapful of pastries, a steaming mug of coffee, and another of hot tea for his wife. "I'm measuring temperature and air quality changes, wind velocities and direction. I hypothesize that the ions in the atmosphere around us will change as the eclipse progresses."

Brennan wrinkled her brow, thinking.

"I know, Dr. B, my theory may be mush, but it's fun to investigate, right?"

Max had decided to remain at the Best Western, since he had an old friend who sang in their piano bar, and wanted to renew her acquaintance. Booth had rolled his eyes at his father-in-law's announcement. _Of course Max would have a lady friend around here; a ship in every port, as Pops used to say,_ he mused. Brennan's expression indicated she was thinking pretty much the same thing.

After their late breakfast, the group went horseback riding at Red Butte Ranch, stopping along the North Platte River to eat lunch cooked on a chuck wagon by Ida, the innkeeper. By late afternoon they stopped by the Casper Planetarium which the Farnins had recommended as worth a short visit. Brennan found a book of constellations for Christine, and a glow-in-the-dark-planets t-shirt for Hank. Hodgins bought Michael Vincent a kit supposedly containing lunar surface minerals. Once they returned to town, an early dinner at Eggington's Restaurant satisfied not only Max and Booth's appetites for steak, and Brennan's vegetarian desires, but the Hodgins-Montenegro barbeque preferences as well. The staff was hospitably efficient at serving the eclipse crowds while hanging onto their friendly welcoming attitudes.

The travelers walked back to their hotels to work off their meals, and agreed to meet at 6 am the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

The Actual Eclipse

A/N: I was lucky enough to see the eclipse. This chapter recounts my own reactions as well as some from other people I read about online. I've used the gist of their experiences, rather than any specifics. Since I've never visited Wyoming, I may have described some places in Casper inaccurately, for which I apologize.

Having left one of their windows open overnight, Brennan came awake as she heard a bird chirp and reflected that its song would be stilled by the unusual darkness later that day. She peered at the bedside alarm clock's faint green numerals: 5:02 am. Sliding carefully out of bed, she started the small coffeemaker on the valet counter, then took a quick shower. As she emerged swathed in a huge fluffy bath sheet, she collided with a solid male figure who kissed her soundly, then traded places. By 5:20, the pair was dressed. They checked their backpacks for protective solar glasses, water, sunscreen, their set of walkie talkies and fresh batteries. Since cell phone towers were likely to be jammed, the older technology would serve them well to keep in contact.

The breakfast buffet was generously stocked to streamline morning meals for eager eclipse fans. Each guest was given a box lunch as they exited the dining area. The concierge wished them an exciting day and guaranteed a hearty dinner would await their return. Stepping outside, Booth and Brennan heard a noisy cicada chorus which would hush in response to the celestial event. Todd was waiting with Max and his parents as Angela and Hodgins emerged from the hotel. The 'Casper Eclipse Guide' placard on his dashboard had enabled Todd to enter the parking lot and claim a space for the Jeep. The sunrise was painting the cloudless sky with color. Each person shouldered a Coleman camp chair

"Looking like we have perfect viewing weather!" Hodgins declared happily.

Each person shouldered a Coleman camp chair and the group set off at 6:15, first walking over to Nicolaysen Museum to check on Brennan's cameras and Hodgins' experiments, then proceeded to Mike Sedar Park. The first 1.7 mile leg of their hike took 35 minutes; the second 2.6 mile stretch required another 55. Handily for early entry, the Farnins had keys to the museum since they were trustees. Having spent a half hour at the museum, they started for the park at 7:30 and arrived an hour and 5 minutes later. A stop for coffee at the highly recommended Pour House had taken a mere 10 minutes thanks to Tilly's prompt service.

"Any friends of the Farnins are welcome! Y'all come on in!" the barista shouted over her crowd of customers. Booth immediately thought of Caroline, at home with their kids. 'Y'all' was a universal Southernism.

"Where are you from originally, Tilly?" he asked as she handed over his steaming black coffee.

"Waxahatchie, Texas!" came the reply.

Fortunately, the Farnin's daughter Margaret had arrived early at Mike Sedar Park with her husband Tom and 8-year old twins; and pitched a 10-ft. square canopy to "stake their claim" at her parents' request. She hadn't seen Brennan since she was 12, but remembered the scientist fondly as someone never too busy to answer a child's questions or hear a story of school day adventures. Booth watched fondly, remembering Parker's quick affection for his Dr. Bones.

By this time it was nearly 9 am and the park was filling fast. Jovial people of every age, shape, shade, size, and stance milled around each other.

"Where ya from?" "How 'bout you?" was the most-frequently heard conversational exchange, as strangers set up their chairs, slipped off backpacks, sat down, secured their kids, and settled in to wait.

At 10:20 they all pulled out protective solar glasses, and perched them on adult noses and children's faces. Many parents had taped paper plates across the top edge of the glasses to keep their kids' eyes shielded from the sun. Brennan thought of Christine's class and looked over at Booth. Angela did nearly the same with Hodgins.

"I hope the kids will remember this, Sweetie," she remarked to Brennan.

"How could they not?" Hodgins asked. It's the most exciting thing they've ever seen."

"Whoa, the temperature is dropping!" Booth exclaimed some minutes later.

"I'd say at least 10 degrees," Brennan agreed. "Remember to look for the shadow bands on my white blanket when totality nears." An odd twilight began to occur, not completely dark, but not normal daylight. She noticed little crescent shadows dancing on an adjacent sidewalk, projections of the sun through holes in the tree leaves overhead. The cicadas stilled and crickets began to chirp, ever so softly.

At 11:42 am, the sun was suddenly _gone_ , obscured completely by the moon. The sun 400 times larger, but 400 times further away from earth than the moon, had rendered them equal in size for a few unforgettable moments. The darkness deepened and some people ventured to remove their glasses.

Brennan kept hers on until she peered through her cardboard viewer, afraid to risk her sight. She would see incredible images of the full eclipse later in phenomenal photographs. One's vision is too precious to chance its loss. Turning around, she looked up away from the sun, and glimpsed a few stars peeking out. Max walked over quietly and placed his arm around her shoulders.

"I wish your mother could see this," he said softly, wistfully.

"Maybe she can," suggested Booth. Max looked over at him gratefully.

The traffic jams of cars and trucks along highways and interstates suddenly seemed worth it. The flimsy cardboard mylar spectacles everyone had scrambled to procure were their most valuable possession for 80 amazing minutes. Local vendors' friendly service and patience with crowds of visitors paid off. The town of Casper had welcomed the world and reaped economic benefits not yet calculated.

A man in the crowd was heard to inquire "You reckon that's Pac-Man or Ms. Pac-Man?" with a hearty chuckle, recalling his childhood. His young son looks confused.

A Jewish man solemnly blew a shofar, the traditional spiraled Israeli ram's horn, observing an ancient custom. Two Iranian brothers who saw their first eclipse there 18 years ago in 1999 travelled over 2,400 miles from their present home in Canada to witness it again. They had planned for Kansas City but drove further, all through the night when rain was predicted. Despite no sleep, the pair were wide awake in anticipation.

As the 2 minutes and 26 seconds of total eclipse drew to an end, and the glowing rim of light again emerged Angela, in her usual reflective mood, remarked that this first eclipse appearing solely in the United States since before the country's founding was a very positive thing. A unifying event drawing people together, rather than segmenting them apart, as recent politics tended to do.

A little girl sitting nearby declared she was so excited watching the eclipse that it felt like her brain cracked open. Her mother smiled and agreed she felt amazing too.

Booth looked over at Brennan in silent communication. The child's astute remark sounded just like something Christine would say. As the moon began to move once more, continuing its daily path, so much more momentous on this day than others, the sun's light came back. One of the Farnin's little grandsons asked if he could go swing in the park.

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	6. Chapter 6

Other Jeffersonian Staff Members' Viewing Experiences

As 'Eclipse Day' approached, the various members of the Jeffersonian team discussed their plans for viewing this epic solar phenomenon. Andie had relatives in Kansas City, so she and Wendell had booked economy seats on a Southwest Airlines flight months ago. The favored viewing location in this area was St. Joseph, Missouri, and they had first considered Rosecrans Airport as a destination, since the runway guaranteed no trees would block their line of sight. However, the couple was on a budget and both of Andie's sisters lived in the Boulevard district of town, so that's where they'd be staying and staring. Once they returned to DC, the pair reported their observations had been almost perfect, with only a few small clouds drifting across the sun. The poor folks in St. Joseph, by contrast, had a spectacular view for only the first few minutes of the moon's progress before rain-laden cloud completely blocked the climax of totality.

Billy was playing a concert in Nashville, and offered to take Michael Vincent there for the first big scientific thrill of his young life. The guitarist's access to the rooftop of Ryman Auditorium would give the pair a ringside seat for the lunar event. In his typically understated manner, Billy had contacted his friend the mayor with a sage suggestion that the neon marquees of Music City be turned off during the eclipse. Otherwise, numerous venues' automated promotional signage would have clicked 'on' in response to the unusual midday darkness and spoiled Mother Nature's historic display. Since Christine wouldn't be seeing the eclipse directly, Angela decided to accept her father's invitation for a Granddad-Grandson experience her son would never forget. The predicted sunny weather would make their trip well worthwhile and their view perfect. Her confidence in Billy's protective nature had increased dramatically since his first babysitting gig with her baby son years ago. His lulling the little boy to sleep with guitar riffs had shocked the sleep-deprived parents. Ever since, Michael Vincent had dozed off with one arm around his favorite Gund bear, and the other hugging a small cassette player of his grandfather's greatest hits. Its older technology withstood boyish fervor well, and protected his ears when tucked beneath a corner of the pillow.

Max was delighted that Tempe invited him to see the eclipse. He had certainly been alive in 1979, but no protective solar viewing glasses were available. And frankly, seeing the eclipse through a cardboard box pin hole had been a disappointment. The image projected into the box-the size of a pencil end eraser-wasn't too amazing. Obviously what caused it was astounding but a little brown and white image, not so much. This-wowy zowy! The sun's orange cast you saw by peering through the odd Three-Blind-Mice mylar glasses, the shimmering edges of the corona—incredible! Even when the tiny rim of sunlight was still visible, you experienced a very odd sensation. Very quiet, odd shadowy partial darkness, noisy cicadas silent, crescent shaped shadows showing through holes in leaves up in the trees. Far more impressive than he would ever have imagined. Looking through the solar glasses was peculiar enough. No wonder early man was dumbfounded by such occurrences! He might not live until the next eclipse in 2024 cuts across Oklahoma's southeast corner and much of Texas. So he was eternally grateful that his daughter had felt comfortable including him in this fantastic excursion. Living until 2045; that was nigh impossible for him. The wonder of this 2017 eclipse would have to last him for the rest of his life, and he felt sure it would. As he'd told Tempe, how he wished his Christine had been there too.


	7. Chapter 7

Undercover

 **A/N: I hadn't originally intended to do the Undercover challenge, due to a lack of inspiration, but I got an idea which fits into this story, so I'm 'giving it a go.' Let me know what you think.**

On Tuesday morning, Booth, Brennan, Angela and Hodgins headed to the FBI resident office in Casper. Hazel Thompson, the agent in charge at this satellite FBI location was a close friends of Sarah Farnin, and had heard of the 'proposed' Western Division training seminar Booth was supposed to present following the eclipse. Hazel had attended more than one specialized senior training course at Quantico for which Booth had been an adjunct instructor, and she knew the Supervisory Special Agent's investigative skills were matched only by his undercover talents.

She contacted her supervisor Calvin Shivers and requested that an actual seminar be presented. She was well aware that Booth and Brennan could teach undercover techniques in their sleep, and felt their suggestions would greatly enhance the performance of her associates in the four Wyoming satellite agencies. Agent Shivers had attended college with Caroline Julian, and was equally aware of the reputation of the four people vacationing in his jurisdiction. He put in a call to Director Stark to ask that the 'ghost' seminar become a reality.

Caroline texted Brennan to alert her of this development, and filled her in on Shivers and Thompson's years of FBI service. Brennan was happy to oblige, never wishing to pass up a chance to improve FBI crime solving performance anywhere in the country. She brought Angela and Hodgins up to speed on the diversion becoming an assignment. Caroline was happy to continue caring for the little Booths, and Granpa Billy relished any chance to spend time with the apple of his eye, Michael Vincent.

The seminar would only take four days to complete. Agents from the Wyoming satellite offices in Cheyenne, Lander, and Jackson Hole were directed to assemble at the Casper office. By the time Booth was informed that his one-day ghost seminar had morphed into nearly a week of undercover acting, he had no choice but participating gracefully. Brennan made it up to him at night in their hotel with some superb acting of her own.

Under the scenario Booth and Brennan had devised, Angela was to impersonate a low level bookie who had been throwing horse races at the Wyoming Fairgrounds each September. This series of Thoroughbred and Quarter Horse races called Horse Palace were held at several race tracks around the state. Races held at Sweetwater Downs in Rock Springs, and Energy Downs in Gillette were lead-ups competitions of 9 days and 3 days respectively, preparing for 4 days of racing at Casper's Central Wyoming Fairgrounds.

Jack Hodgins' father and grandfather had actually bred Thoroughbred horses during his youth, so he was portraying an extremely wealthy but unscrupulous horse breeder in cahoots with Angela. Booth's role was that of a Fairgrounds official, and Brennan was posing as an animal welfare investigator. With the cooperation of the Central Wyoming Fairgrounds, a post-Eclipse race was scheduled on Thursday as the backdrop for the seminar.

The purse would be donated to charity and the jockeys and owners participating were aware of the scenario. A ring of gamblers had actually been operating bogus betting during the 2016 racing season, so the exercise could bear immediate results if the attending agents paid close serious attention. A charity reception and raffle were held Wednesday night to set the stage for the role-playing exercise.

Tuesday the agents would attend classroom and round table discussions of undercover techniques, including clothing, mannerism, and language disguises, active listening skills, memory tricks to remember facts and observations without taking notes, and methods for gaining the confidence of an informant being wooed by the agency.

While none of these concepts could be taught in-depth during a short seminar, it was hoped that watching the two couples in action would give the student agents ideas for their own undercover persona development. While each assignment required specific role-playing, an agent could develop his or her own acting skills. Tony and Roxie, Buck and Wanda were roles that Booth and Brennan had assumed these identities so often they could slip into the roles almost seamlessly. Hodgins expected to enjoy himself immensely. Angela had switched between loving Roxie and Wendell and Jack, and she possessed chameleon talents she rarely exhibited.

The four friends practiced their 'act' Monday night at the hotel. Early Tuesday morning they met with the breeders and jockeys participating to explain their objectives. By 9 am, the DC team was conveying their valuable knowledge to the fourteen agents serving the Suffrage or Equality State.

Wyoming is so named because it was first to grant women the right to vote in 1869. The true motivation for allowing women to vote was insuring there were enough voting citizens to meet a population requirement for statehood. But regardless of the reason, Wyoming ladies voted long before their sisters in other states.

As a Fairgrounds official, Booth had to become Buck Moosejaw, since Tony from Philly would have seemed completely out of place in the West. Brennan, however, chomped and smacked her gum, sashayed about and reveled in her Philadelphia accent. Her animal welfare concerns were completely genuine, and she used Roxy's sharp witty retorts to make believers out of the field agents watching her performance.

Any animal mistreatment infraction she noticed was quickly dealt with and strongly discouraged. The agents thoroughly enjoyed watching the quartet run through their paces in the brief office skit, and looked forward to the longer presentations they'd see at the Fairgrounds racetrack later in the week.

The student agents were each posing as spectators at the charity race, and tasked to mingle with the crowd and sniff out any real gamblers operating at the Casper track. On Friday a follow-up analysis and critique session would be held to instruct the agents on post-operation evaluation methods.

Booth and Brennan flirted shamelessly with one another at the charity reception held at the Casper Country Club. Angela and Hodgins did likewise. Very few of the attendees knew the two couples were in fact married.

By the end of the week, the Wyoming agents reported some sound observations of suspicious behavior among the horse people they'd encountered at the track. Even a few of the breeders and jockeys assisting with the training ruse would be kept under surveillance in the months ahead. None of these 'players' knew the identities of the agents in training.

So the ghost seminar became a fruitful reality, and the Cantilever Group would be pleased to receive a subsidy from the FBI for the corporate jet's flights to and from Wyoming. By Friday afternoon, when the five eclipse observers boarded the plane to fly home, Booth and his Jeffersonian squints had sharply enhanced the Western Division's FBI skillset for future cases. When the plane landed at Washington Executive Airport three ecstatic children were impatiently awaiting their parents' arrival and Max's return. It had been a week that Booth would never forget.


End file.
